


Breakfast Epiphanies

by FrayFray



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire & Related Fandoms, A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Blowing Off Work, F/M, Lack of Communication, Modern Westeros, Morning Sex, Oral Sex, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-11
Updated: 2018-07-11
Packaged: 2019-06-08 20:07:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,090
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15251067
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FrayFray/pseuds/FrayFray
Summary: Jon and Ygritte are having some troubles, but nothing a little pre-breakfast nookie can't fix.





	Breakfast Epiphanies

**Author's Note:**

> Inspiration for this fic came from a list of starting sentences I found on Tumblr that I cannot now recover. If anyone recognises it, feel free to comment so I can credit the creator properly.

“You’re so beautiful all spread out like this, just for me.”  
“What?”  
Jon looked guiltily up from his grapefruit to see Ygritte staring incredulously at him from the opposite side of the kitchen counter. She put down the copy of The Lord of the Rings she had been reading and gazed at him, eyebrows arched, “Are you cheating on me with that grapefruit?”  
Jon swallowed, “No- I mean, it’s just that…” It’s just that I’ve barely seen you the last two weeks and I’m feeling deprived of affection but I don’t want to guilt you about it because you’ve been working so hard and I’m so proud of you. The thought came easily to Jon’s mind because it was one he’d had dozens of times. And with the thoughts had come feelings, and with the feelings had come instincts. And so here he was, sitting at the breakfast table, feeling vaguely aroused by an aesthetically pleasing grapefruit.  
He could say none of this to Ygritte however, at least not while the offending grapefruit was still in front of him, so he cleared his throat and said, “This is just… really nice grapefruit.”  
Ygritte shook her head with a snort of derision and went back to her book. Jon glanced surreptitiously at her. He honestly thought she’d never looked more beautiful. Her thick ginger locks were tied back in a messy bun, and she wore nothing but his Direwolves jersey and her panties.  
Jon put his spoon down and leaned forward, “Ygritte, you know I love you, don’t you?”  
“Of course!” Ygritte exclaimed, “Where’s this coming from?”  
Jon sighed, “It’s just… I know you’re busy and I’m so proud of you, getting that internship.”  
Ygritte took Jon’s hand across the table, “Whatever you need to say, you can just say it.”  
Jon took a deep breath, “Okay. I’ve been feel deprived of affection but I feel bad about bringing it up because I’m so happy that you’re doing what you love and proud of you for getting the job in the first place.”  
Ygritte blinked, “Oh gods, Jon why didn’t you say something earlier? We’ve been going entire weekends when we’ve been hanging with either your friends or mine.”  
Jon chuckled nervously, “I can’t really explain my logic on that one. I guess I just assumed you wanted to socialise on weekends.”  
Ygritte shook her head, smiling despite herself, “You silly…” She took his other hand, “I’ve been missing spending time with just you but I wasn’t sure whether to bring it up.”  
Jon squeezed Ygritte’s hands, “I’m sorry. I should have communicated better.”  
Ygritte leaned across the table and kissed Jon softly on the lips, “It’s okay. I think we both should have communicated better.”  
Jon nodded, and kissed her back. They stayed, lips locked for a few moments more before Ygritte pulled away, her face flushed.  
“Do you want me to call Sansa and cancel lunch?” Jon asked, eyes bright.  
“Do you really have to ask?”

“I’m sorry Sansa we’ll have to do it another time.” Jon had his phone up to his right ear, while Ygritte was kissing and nipping at his left. Her hands were under his tank top, rubbing his stomach tenderly. “Yeah I’ll text you. Give my love to Margaery.”  
Jon dropped his phone and suddenly realised he had been biting the inside of his cheek to prevent himself from moaning. He turned in Ygritte’s arms and kissed her fiercely. Still kissing, they walked back towards the bed. Jon pulled his top over his head and threw it onto the floor. Ygritte broke the kiss and flopped back onto the bed, staring hungrily at Jon’s pale, muscly form. With a grin, Jon slipped off his boxers. Ygritte sat up, and reached out, wrapping a hand around Jon’s cock. Jon tilted his head back and groaned softly.  
“Good?” Ygritte asked silkily. Jon nodded, eyes still closed. Ygritte pulled Jon closer and wrapped her lips around the head of his shaft. Jon groaned louder, “Oh gods.”  
“Look at me,” Ygritte instructed. Jon opened his eyes and stared down at her. “How much do you want it?” she asked, before delicately flicking her tongue over the throbbing shaft.  
“I might burst before you get your clothes off,” Jon replied breathlessly, eyes never leaving Ygritte’s face.  
Ygritte snorted, “You’re still rubbish at dirty talk.” She took his shaft in her mouth and slowly drew it out again, eliciting more groans from Jon. His hands reached down and blindly undid her bun, combing his fingers through the ginger curls. His fingers caught in a tangle, causing Ygritte to grunt and stare up at him reproachfully. “Sorry honey,” he grinned.  
Ygritte winked up at him and went back to work, bobbing her head up and down. Jon closed his eyes, knees trembling. Ygritte traced the line of his thigh with her finger, tickling the taut muscles playfully. This subtle motion pushed Jon over the edge. A few stray drips ran down Ygritte’s chin but she swallowed most of it. She stood up and kissed Jon sloppily, a few more droplets passing between them.  
A few seconds of messy passion passed before Jon pushed Ygritte gently back down onto the bed. She gazed at him, eyes shining, as he pulled her panties off. Shivering in anticipation, Ygritte pulled the jersey over her head. Jon leaned forward to kiss her, but just before their lips touched he whispered, “You’re so beautiful all spread out like this, just for me.”  
Ygritte whimpered and went to kiss Jon but he pulled away and pushed her down onto her back. Jon pressed his lips instead to Ygritte’s breasts, raising the gooseflesh around her nipples.  
He quickly moved on down Ygritte’s stomach to the ginger thicket between her legs. Ygritte gave a throaty moan, her back bowing off the bed. “Oh fuck me,” Ygritte hissed, “That feels so fucking good.” Jon’s tongue expertly swirled around Ygritte’s entrance, guiding her up to ecstasy. Legs in the air, fingers tangling in Jon’s dark hair, Ygritte’s orgasm flowed over her like a raging torrent.  
Chest heaving, Ygritte pulled Jon up to her and kissed him fiercely. “I needed that, so badly,” she sighed. Jon laughed, kissing her softly on the forehead, “Me too.”  
Their blissful reverie was interrupted by Ygritte’s phone buzzing. Ygritte sat up and looked at it. “Ugh, it’s work.” She read the text, and then looked back at Jon’s naked, well-chiselled form. “I’ll get back to them later,” she giggled and slid herself back into Jon’s arms.


End file.
